Shatter Me
by Shananigans10
Summary: Hermione and Draco's dysfunctional relationship after they've both lost everything they care about in the war. Abuse.


**So I stumbled across 'Love the way you lie' by Skylar Grey ft. Eminem and I don't know what happened but I was suddenly writing this tiny little one shot with the music. It does have abuse, so if you don't like that then I would suggest just backing away now. It's really just about a seriously dysfunctional relationship… Oh yeah this isn't beta read yet, because it's like 12:30AM, but she will look at it as soon as she can, I'm sure!**

 **Shatter Me**

Hermione slammed the bathroom door directly in Draco's screaming face. His tendons were standing out rigidly on his neck and his silver eyes were hard as ice, his face flushed red with anger, a vein pushing out of his forehead in his rage.

Hermione cast spells on the door so Draco wouldn't be able to get in, despite the wand that was clenched in his fist. She dropped her wand hand and spun around in anger, her long hair fanning out around herself with the movement. The hair that Draco had forbidden her from cutting shorter than a certain length. She started screaming back, her voice echoing around the bathroom tiles and sounding louder than it was.

"FUCK OFF!" she screamed, her voice cracking with the effort.

She heard a loud smash on the door, Draco's fist no doubt, and knew he would leave her alone for the time being.

Hermione approached the mirror with her wand, inspecting her blackened eye to ensure there was no lasting damage. She huffed and pulled out her bruise paste, applying it quickly and effortlessly before she turned around and left the bathroom, looking for her husband.

He was standing on the balcony, his hands clenching the railings and his head dropped in shame.

Hermione approached him from behind, her hand reaching out and gently pressing against the planes of his shoulder blades. He turned toward her slowly, unsurprised that she was approaching him.

It was always the same.

Her eyes fell on his split lip, the blood still dripping from his chin from the punch she'd landed. She wiped it with the back of her hand, their eyes meeting in mutual apology.

Draco took her hand slowly, leading her from the balcony and toward the large bed in their room. He removed her clothes gently, nothing like the man who had hit her less than half an hour before.

She reciprocated.

Their lovemaking was slow and nothing like their volatile relationship, but they were both trapped in their masochistic, angry, abusive ways.

They'd both lost so much.

Too much.

They really only had each other now, and while they still hated each other and treated each other the same way they always had, for the most part, they also really did love each other. Hermione could not imagine her life without him – she would never leave, and he never wanted her to.

They'd started their relationship in a safe house during the war – an unstable, scary situation that they had never truly freed themselves from. Hermione hated him almost as much as she loved him.

The feeling was mutual.

/

"You freed my house elf?" Draco asked, coming into the living room slowly, his voice dark, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione huffed and raised her nose in the air in the specific way she knew he hated.

"I'm surprised I waited this long," she answered.

"You had no right!" he snaps. "I've had that elf since I was a child! She broke the rules and came to me, pleading to keep her job."

"You better not have told her to stay, Draco!"

"OF COURSE I TOLD HER TO STAY," he screamed, losing his composure quickly, which was totally normal for him.

"It's cruel," Hermione snapped back, her own eyes narrowing. "She's brainwashed!"

Draco took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"How many fucking times do we need to have this conversation?" he asked, but his voice was dangerous and Hermione was very aware of that fact. She was almost looking forward to this fight, in a strange way. She needed them.

"Apparently once more," she said cheekily, but it was not even close to a joke. Draco noticed that she'd tensed a little bit, waiting for the fight to start.

He was looking forward to it almost as much as she was.

It ended up with Draco pushing Hermione through their glass coffee table, but not until after she'd thrown anything she could reach at his face, including his glass collectible quidditch figurines he had been keeping since he was old enough to buy his first trinket.

As soon as the table smashed he was brought back into himself, looking in horror at his wife, who was whimpering on the floor, clear glass surrounding her. Draco looked around and saw the coloured glass from the figurines scattered around the room.

He moved forward slowly, looking ashamed as he held out a hand to his wife.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screamed, her voice hoarse and she tried to get herself to her feet unaided.

Draco recoiled but kicked the glass out from the area she put her hand just seconds later, keeping her from getting cut even more. She noticed him do it and reached for him suddenly. Draco was there to take her in his arms the second she reached out, the blood dripping down from a cut above his eyebrow, beside his left eye and his right cheek, which rested on Hermione's hair as they walked from the destroyed living room in a close embrace.


End file.
